In the context of information technology, capacity planning involves mapping application workloads to information technology resources to ensure that there are sufficient resources to meet workload demands. Server consolidation tools also map workloads to resources (e.g., servers), but with the goal of reducing the amount of resources (e.g., number of servers) to be used to satisfy the workload demands. Some capacity planning and server consolidation tools employ demand profiles that represent the resources utilized over time to support the application workloads. Such existing tools generally consider the demand profiles to be fixed and endeavor to map the fixed demand profiles to the available information technology resources.